


Show Me, Hack Boy

by froggy (therealfroggy)



Category: Die Hard (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-07
Updated: 2012-12-07
Packaged: 2017-11-20 13:59:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/586120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therealfroggy/pseuds/froggy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt tries to teach John how to use a computer. Tries being the operative word.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show Me, Hack Boy

_Alright, hack boy. Show me how._

John was beginning to regret those words. Matt had been making fun of him over the fact that John had never once opened his office email, and he'd challenged the kid to teach him basic computing, or whatever they called it.

And now here he was; in the kid's dingy apartment at ten o'clock in the morning on a Saturday (Matt insisted they had to start early; John was, apparently, a lost cause). With two cups of coffee and a croissant for each of them. Matt had suggested they order pizza, but even John didn't have the stomach for greasy pepperoni before noon.

The kid pointed to the swing chair next to his own, and John sat down.

“Okay, I'm trusting you with my gear now, right?” Matt said, sounding a little nervous. “So don't press any buttons, don't yank any wires or anything unless I tell you to. Okay?”

John nodded and watched as Matt logged on, fingers flying over the keyboard as he typed the password.

“Okay, see here, we'll start with Internet Explorer,” Matt said, sounding amused. “Web browsing for beginners. Click this icon – yes, the blue E – double click it.”

John sighed, following instructions. This was going to be a long day.

***

An hour later, John was surprised at himself. He'd mastered the basic Internet browser, finding pictures and information very quickly. He marvelled at YouTube and nearly fell over laughing at the stuff people posted there. And porn? Shit, he'd never buy a dirty magazine again; the online pictures were free and numerous.

“Okay, good. Now let's move on to email,” Matt said, grinning. He found the older man's endeavours highly amusing. “You got an email address, or should we make one?”

John just shrugged, so Matt opened a couple of different email programmes. “Which one looks cooler?”

John frowned, but perused the windows in front of him. “That one there, on the left.”

Matt grinned. “Yahoo?”

“Sound almost like my favourite phrase,” John said, grinning back.

Matt guided the older man through the steps of creating his own account, choosing a name and so on. He laughed when the detective typed “yippee-kay-ay@yahoo.com” and frowned when it got rejected.

“Someone else already took it,” the younger man explained, then cleared the field. “How about _yippee-kay-ay motherfucker_?”

John's eyes lit up with mischief. “Can I use that?”

“Not like that, no,” Matt said patiently. “No dirty words. But if you write it like this...”

He typed, “Yippee-kay-ay-mufu” and the name was available.

“Mufu? What the hell?”

Matt laughed. “It's internet slang, McClane. Means motherfucker.”

John grinned like a kid in a candy store and filled in the required information. This was a lot more fun than he'd anticipated.

***

Another hour and John McClane was IM'ing a girl who wanted to put on her webcam. He really was a fast learner, and Matt laughed as the older man's eyebrows shot up at the sight of a thirty-something woman wearing only black lingerie appearing on screen.

“How does she do that?” John asked, frowning.

“What, that? I'm guessing plastic surgery,” Matt said, staring in horror at the things supposed to be breasts covered in black lace on his computer screen.

“No, I mean, how does she upload videos of herself like that?” John asked, peering intently at the screen.

“They're not videos; it's a live transfer. Like when the president goes on TV in emergencies and stuff,” Matt said, picking up his phone. “Hey, I'm ordering some pizza. What kind do you want?”

“Extra cheese, meatballs and ham,” John said, staring at the screen, entranced. “Hey, you got one of these video things?”

Matt almost hung up the phone. “Yes, but you're not using it to cyber with some chick on my computer!”

“Cyber?”

“Yeah, cybersex,” Matt said. Then Bill from the pizza delivery service told him he was ready to take his order.

***

Before he left Matt's apartment that night, John had learned how to send and read emails, he'd played Solitaire and Texas Hold'em on the screen, and he'd talked with Russell from the office through Skype. Matt had promised they'd get around to MySpace, LiveJournal and making his own websites next time.

***

But the next time Matt called John up to invite him to another lesson, John just told him to log on to “that chat programme, you know the one where we can talk to each other?”

Matt fired up his most mainstream IM programme, looking for John's name. There it was – and the older man wasn't even by Matt's computer?

_McClane: Hey kid  
F4RR3LL: What r u doing? Where r u?  
McClane: Type English, kid  
F4RR3LL: Fine. Where are you? Who's computer are you using?  
McClane: My own  
F4RR3LL: You're kidding  
McClane: Nope. Bought it today, just figured out how to download this thing  
F4RR3LL: You downloaded a programme by yourself?  
McClane: Fine, Lucy helped me a little. But check this out...  
F4RR3LL: What?  
McClane wants to start a cam-conversation with you. Accept?_

Matt gaped at his screen. A cam-conversation? Was the man serious? Dubious, he pressed _Accept_ and waited.

In bad resolution, John's image appeared on the screen. The older man was staring at something off screen, frowning. Then he apparently found the right angle, because he grinned and winked at Matt.

 _McClane: Cool, huh?  
F4RR3LL: _/eyeroll _Awesome. Did I get you hooked?  
McClane: Kinda. Do you see me now, over at your end?  
F4RR3LL: Yeah, I see you  
McClane: Hang on, I think the stripper girl just logged on  
F4RR3LL: I don't want to know, McClane_

John didn't write anything for a while, and Matt went back to a bit of relaxing programming. But after a while, he got bored and switched back to John's window – and felt his jaw drop.

The older man clearly hadn't realized that when talking to several people, all those people see your webcam after you've invited them. As Matt watched, torn between amusement and embarrassment, John took his shirt off, turning a little in front of the camera, showing off a bulky torso complete with a dark treasure trail that stood out in contrast against his skin.

_F4RR3LL: McClane  
McClane: What  
F4RR3LL: You're on my webcam as well  
McClane: What?  
F4RR3LL: I can see you_

There was no reply for a long while, but Matt could see – even through the pixels of John's bad camera – the other man's eyes grow large and disbelieving.

_McClane: But I was talking to stripper girl!  
F4RR3LL: Well, the webcam doesn't stop transferring  
McClane: Fuck  
F4RR3LL: LOL_

Matt laughed as John hastily put his shirt back on, looking sheepish. The older man frowned and typed some more.

_McClane: LOL?  
F4RR3LL: Laughing out loud  
McClane: Brat  
F4RR3LL: Show-off  
McClane: She was doing the same! Would have been rude not to!  
F4RR3LL: Whatever, man  
McClane: Why do you care, anyway? Not like you were supposed to watch  
F4RR3LL: Hey, live porn..._

Matt could see John do a double-take as he read that. The older man stared at the screen, then hesitantly began typing again.

_McClane: Porn?  
F4RR3LL: People taking their clothes off? Porn. Okay, fine, striptease  
McClane: Kid, you scare me  
F4RR3LL: What, you never had me down as the bi kind?  
McClane: Really?  
F4RR3LL: Sure. I think. Hey, I'm young, I'm allowed to experiment  
McClane: So... you're attracted to me?  
F4RR3LL: To your abs, anyway  
McClane: Okay, now you're really scaring me  
F4RR3LL: Why? Homophobic?  
McClane: Try old, kid_

Matt laughed. He'd been wanting to wander down this path for some time; he couldn't deny he felt attracted to the gruff detective and this was by far the easiest (and least embarrassing) way to test the waters.

_F4RR3LL: You ever heard the wine metaphor?  
McClane: No, probably not  
F4RR3LL: Men are like good wine; they only get better with age  
McClane: What was it you said, LOL?  
F4RR3LL: In your case, I bet it's true  
McClane: You didn't know me when I was young  
F4RR3LL: I probably wasn't born when you were young  
McClane: Watch it, kid  
F4RR3LL: Hey, I'm coming on to you here. Don't threaten me  
McClane: Really?  
F4RR3LL: Yeah_

John didn't reply. Matt watched the screen, literally _seeing_ the wheels turn in the older man's head. Then John suddenly got up and left, and Matt was left watching an empty room.

_F4RR3LL: McClane? Dude, I didn't mean to scare you_

Still no reply. Matt sighed and went to get himself another can of Red Bull in the fridge. It was probably a good thing that he'd gone and scared the other man off before making a giant idiot of himself; none of them actually had to deal with anything like an embarrassing kiss or anything.

Matt sat down again and started a conversation with Warlock. The other hacker was terse, but didn't blame Matt more than strictly necessary for the whole fire sale business. He was just about to send Warlock a code when someone pounded at his door in a manner he recognized.

_F4RR3LL: Got 2 go  
Warlock: Why?  
F4RR3LL: Cop's here_

He hastened to open the door. And yes, he'd heard right: no one pounded doors like that save John McClane.

“Uh, come in, I guess,” Matt said, perplexed. He stepped back and let the older man come in, surprised.

“Were you joking?” John said, turning to stare at Matt.

Matt put his hands up. “Whoa, man. Calm down. Joking?”

“Were you just kidding about hitting on me?” John insisted, stepping closer to the hacker. “Or were you being serious?”

Matt blushed. “I, uh, was being serious. Really. Well, maybe not about your abs, but...”

John chuckled, but Matt could see his shoulders drop. “Good. Good. Then just shut up for a minute, would you, kid?”

Matt was about to argue that he didn't have to shut up in his own apartment, but just then John placed an arm around his waist and pulled him close, dipping his head a little. Matt didn't even have time to think before their lips touched, John's chapped and warm, Matt's slightly open in surprise.

“Um.”

It was all Matt had time to say before John's tongue pushed against his own. He let him, trying to come to grips with the intensity of the other man's assault, the bulk of his body pressing hard against Matt's.

“Kind of difficult to do this through the screen,” John finally said, breaking the kiss.

Matt nodded, dazed, and licked his lips. “Uh, I guess. Yeah. So... why?”

John looked sheepish, and Matt found the look suited the older man in an oddly disarming way. “You told me you trusted me with your gear, right?”

Matt blushed. Oh, no. The detective couldn't have...

“I tried using Fred's computer at work,” John explained, grinning now. “And he went ballistic, and told me that messing with a man's computer is like messing with his woman. So I figured, if you trust me with yours... Well, anyway, maybe you like me.”

“Yeah, I like you,” Matt admitted, laughing now. “But, uh, in my case it's more like I let you play with my dick than my woman; Fred doesn't love his computers enough.”

They both laughed, but John quickly sobered up. He looked at the younger man, eyes searching his body.

“So... would you let me play with your dick?”

Matt almost choked on his own breath. He wanted to say yes, grab the older man by the shirt and drag him into Matt's tiny bedroom. But dare he? After all, John was obviously not gay. Only... interested in Matt, too.

“Come on, Matty,” John tempted, dipping his head to rumble the words next to Matt's ear. “Say it. Like you'd type it.”

Matt laughed then, and the tension dissolved. “Okay. Plz eff me, cop.”

John groaned and nuzzled at Matt's neck, huffing against the skin there. “Shit, kid, I can't even understand what you're saying but it sounds hot.”

“It means, please fuck me, McClane,” Matt said, knowing this was what he wanted. He didn't care if it'd hurt or if he'd never done it before; he wanted McClane and he wanted him pronto.

The older man growled in reply, teeth finding the sensitive flesh just behind Matt's ear. The younger man gasped in surprise but tilted his head to one side to invite John's lips to roam further.

“Really? You want that... right now?”

“Yes,” Matt whispered, fingers seeking out the buttons of John's shirt. “Right now.”

Matt never remembered how they made it to the bedroom, or even how he got naked. All he knew was, one moment he was standing in the middle of one room, kissing the malest man he'd ever come across, and the next he was being shoved hurriedly down on his bed in the next room – sans clothes.

“Fuck,” John groaned, taking it all in, his gaze lingering over Matt's erection and pale skin. “Fuck, fuck, just fuck.”

Matt smiled hesitantly. “Yeah, that's kind of the idea.”

John stripped his shirt, his wifebeater (how heterosexual, Matt thought with an almost-giggle), opened his belt. He pushed his jeans down, stepped out of them, peeled off his socks with lightning speed.

“You're so fucking hot, kid,” John panted, getting on the bed. “Just, uh, I haven't done this since the academy.”

“You fucked another guy in the academy?” Matt asked, intrigued. But it was rather difficult to focus on the reply as John's hard body drew steadily closer to his own.

“I was drunk, couldn't do it. But we tried. Got any lube? I know it takes lube,” John clarified, licking his lips as he ran a hand slowly over Matt's stomach. The younger man twitched in response.

“Yeah,” Matt admitted, a little embarrassed. “You know, for... taking care of business.”

John chuckled – a deep, sexy sound that made Matt whimper with anticipation – and laid back as Matt crawled over him to get at the bedside drawer. Matt could feel the older man's hands on him as he stretched to reach the tube.

“Here.” Matt handed the tube to John, sitting back down. “I'm... guessing you know how this goes down?”

“I have a basic idea,” John grinned, and pushed on Matt's shoulder until the boy was on his back on the bed. There was a lot of slickness everywhere as John clumsily spread the lube over himself, then looked at Matt with a questioning expression.

“On you, too?” he asked, sounding intrigued.

Matt laughed. “Yeah, I should think so. Here, let me...”

And before they were done, Matt was whimpering _desperately_ for the other man. Their fingers were ghosting over John's cock and Matt's ass, making sure everything was slick enough to slip out of handcuffs. And the feeling of John McClane's fingers on his ass...

“Okay, brace yourself,” John laughed, then got into position over Matt. “Ready?”

“Come on,” Matt panted, writhing under the older man. “Get the fuck moving, McClane; I want... I need this, right now.”

With a groan, John buried his face in Matt's neck and pushed slightly forwards. Tight, tight muscle resisted him and he pushed harder until he felt Matt gasp softly and shiver under him. “You okay, kid?”

“No,” Matt moaned, and the sound was a little pleasure and a little pain and lots of apprehension. “Come on. Push. It probably takes more, uh...”

“Momentum?” John said, almost sniggering. He pushed harder until the boy was almost whimpering again.

“It's not working.”

“Sure it is; just go harder,” Matt panted, eager. But his eyes were full of fear.

“I'm not going to hurt you, Matt; if you don't relax, I could... shit, I don't know what, but it'll hurt like a bitch,” John said, sounding frustrated and _desperate_. Actually desperate, like he had a really hard time stopping himself.

“McClane,” Matt said, sounding more confident than he felt. “I want this. Really, I do. Been wanting it for ages. Now will you fuck me? Just... just push and I'll take it.”

John looked at him, then smiled slightly. And dipped his head to kiss Matt soundly. Bone-meltingly. Exhilaratingly. Matt felt himself drift into the mattress, feeling nothing but cotton and John, sandwiching him.

And then suddenly, a brief, sharp pain and he was...

_Oh._

Filled. Fulfilled. So joined with John that it almost hurt.

“McClane, McClane, fuck, oh my God,” he gasped. Gasped and clawed at the older man's back, unable to stop himself from pulling their bodies closer together. “Shit! Oh, fuck!”

“Ah, fuck, Matt, you gotta ease up or I'll come too soon,” John panted, and Matt keened with need at the thought of John coming inside him. Coming just because he was so hot and tight and...

Oh. That was John talking. Hissing, in fact, into Matt's ear. And the young hacker found he could no more stop himself when John was doing that; if anything, it got harder. He wanted it now; hard, fast, just _now_.

And John thrust, and rocked, and fucked Matt down into the bed while hissing those delicious things into his ear. And Matt was mewling, whimpering again and making all sorts of noises to just make John go faster.

“Touch me?” he begged, too far gone to think to do it himself. Besides, Matt really needed his hands to hold on to John's shoulders right then, or he was sure he'd have gone through the bed and into some exquisite hell below.

John balanced his weight on one elbow, leaning down close to Matt so he could kiss him. And a calloused, scarred, large hand grabbed Matt's cock and began stroking slowly. Until Matt screamed with pleasure and the stroking quickened, as did the older man's thrusts.

“Call me John.”

Matt had to focus to find the source of the voice; his brain had long since leaked out through his ears in its melted condition. He was sure the only thing keeping him functioning now, was testosterone. Oh, and the incredibly smooth cock in his ass.

“Aahh... Wha?”

“Call me John,” John insisted, thrusting Matt's brain into mush. “Not McClane. Call me...”

“John,” Matt moaned. The name tasted dirty in his mouth, and he loved it. “John, John, John. Fuck me, John!”

“Too... tight,” John grunted, face scrunched up in concentration. “Fuck, kid, so close!”

But Matt was too far gone to notice; he didn't hear a word the detective said, hardly felt it when John spilled inside him with a shout and kept pumping his hips eagerly. Didn't notice until John's thumb did a delicious thing to the head of his cock and he came, too; breath leaving his body along with everything else and the only thing left was warm, sweaty, sated Matt.

Sated Matt in John's arms, both of them winding down with little noises of disbelieving pleasure and contentment. And they fell asleep shortly after, dirty sheets and all, with contented smiles. The hack boy had truly proven himself an able tutor. And the detective had shown his appreciation.

Later, the detective proceeded to show his appreciation in full, giving his first ever blowjob in Matt's shower. Which was nothing, of course, in comparison to what he did when Matt taught him HTML code; that night included chocolate sauce and handcuffs.

Matt always favoured IM'ing rather than text messages after that.


End file.
